Hanya Separuh Iblis
by Tsukiowl
Summary: Bagi Shinra, Izaya hanya separuh iblis


Ada yang Shinra tidak mengerti. dari semua masalah yang selalu terjadi di Ikebukuro nama pria itu akan turut serta terbawa, menjadi buah bibir para petinggi yang sedang terlibat masalah.

Mungkin bagi pemuda itu pilihan hidup damai tanpa kejaran Yakuza-yang memungkinkan nyawanya terancam-bukanlah pilihan terbaik untuk menjalani hidup.

Jika ada masalah, di situ terselip nama Orihara Izaya.

Pekerjaan sebagai informan yang sudah mengetahui berbagai macam informasi penting menuntutnya terlibat dalam berbagai hal. Dan menjadi sasaran bagi para petinggi yang menginginkan informasi tersebut.

Tapi, yang membuat Shinra tidak mengerti adalah. Sebenarnya keberadaan pria itu baik atau buruk?

Bagi Shinra, Izaya tidaklah sepenuhnya jahat. Terlebih jika tau sifat kekanakannya yang tidak ingin tersaingi.

Dokter ilegal itu masih ingat, ceritanya dan Izaya kala menduduki sekolah menengah pertama. Di mata Shinra, awalnya Izaya adalah pemuda dingin yang enggan berteman. Tapi Shinra masih mencoba berbicara dengannya.

(Barangkali karena mereka adalah sama-sama orang yang tidak memiliki teman dan enggan berteman).

Permintaan pertama Shinra pada Izaya di perjumpaan pertama adalah berharap pemuda itu berminat meluangkan waktu sepulang sekolah untuk membuat klub biologi.

(Shinra melakukannya juga terpaksa, karena itu adalah permintaan dari wanita yang ia cintai, mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya).

Permintaan Shinra yang tidak masuk akal sempat membuat Izaya menatap aneh pada Shinra. Terlebih dokter itu berkata hal yang menyangkut pautkan dengan 'menyukai manusia'. Nilai aneh Shinra di mata Izaya bertambah pesat saat itu.

Tapi, berselang beberapa hari, Shinra di datangi Izaya yang setuju untuk membuat klub biologi. Lihat? Pandangan Shinra mulai sedikit berubah saat itu. Izaya bahkan tidak suka dengan biologi, tapi membantu Shinra untuk membuatnya.

Dan Izaya menjadi teman pertama Shinra di sekolah itu.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan damai. Terkadang mereka mengisi kegiatan dengan penuturan kata yang tidak jelas entah dari Shinra atau Izaya sendiri. Meski begitu, mereka menikmatinya.

Izaya pada masa itu suka bertaruh pacuan kuda. Shinra hanya bisa mengamati kesenangan pemuda itu, sampai suatu hari ia menegurnya. Berkata jika hal itu bisa membawa Izaya dalam masalah.

Dan ucapan Shinra benar.

Beberapa hari kemudian, seorang lelaki satu sekolah dengan mereka, datang ke laboratorium biologi. Mengemis pada Izaya untuk membalikkan uang taruhannya.

Sudah jelas, ia menolak. Pemuda itu marah mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku berusaha mengancam Izaya dengan benda itu. Berakhir dengan Shinra yang tertusuk karena mencoba melindungi Izaya.

Izaya tau ini salahnya, maka dari itu mungkin berusaha menembusnya dengan cara itu.

'Katakanlah aku yang menusukmu, maka akan ku buat orang itu menderita sepanjang hidupnya untuk membalaskan dendammu'

Shinra hanya bisa mengangguk dengan termangu saat Izaya mengucapkannya.

Menurut kalian bagaimana? Jujur saja. Shinra ingin tahu reaksi sekeliling jika mengetahui cerita tersebut.

Jika di pikir-pikir, Izaya yang sekarang tidak akan pernah berbuat hal seperti itu. Oh, ayolah. Kalian seperti tidak mengenal Izaya.

Di mata Shinra, Izaya tidaklah seperti yang di katakan orang sekelilinya. Yang kerap kali di beritakan dengan perbuatan busuk si pemuda yang selalu menjadi biang keladi.

Bisa di katakan benar jika dia adalah dalang dari masalah. Tapi dia juga yang membantu menyelesaikan. Di ibaratkan masakan, Izayalah yang membuat resep dan koki yang memasak.

Rasa masakan pun tergantung dari koki, bukan resep. Jika manusia di dunia ini pintar, maka mereka tidak akan terjebak di permainan Izaya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Lihatlah lebih dalam orang itu. Meski sampai saat ini Izaya sering membawa masalah ke tempatnya, tapi bagi Shinra. Izaya adalah salah satu manusia yang kesepian, mencoba menutup diri untuk mencintai orang lain dan bahkan mencintai mereka semua.

Jika monster bisa menjadi setengah manusia layaknya celty. Bagaimana dengan Izaya yang di deskripsikan sebagai iblis?

Shinra sepertinya harus kembali mendalami teori kuno.

"Manusia itu tidak ada yang sepenuhnya baik, juga tidak ada yang sepenuhnya jahat."

Meski di gosipkan Izaya adalah iblis yang tekotor. Tapi bagi Shinra, Izaya hanya manusia yang tersesat ke dalam lingkungan iblis.

Ya, Orihara Izaya hanya separuh iblis.

* * *

 **Author note :**

Pertama kali masuk ke fandom ini /ketok pintu dulu/ Dan, cerita macam apa yang saya buat ini :''


End file.
